


Наблюдения одной очень замечательной лошади

by Fridanes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Натворят всякого, а честные лошади потом переживают.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Геральт из Ривии/Лютик
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Наблюдения одной очень замечательной лошади

Ой! Как ты меня забодал! Не надо колотить меня по бокам. Тебе надо – ты и скачи. Я шагом пойду. С чувством. С толком. С расстановкой. Чтоб этот молоденький жеребчик от нас не отстал. Да! Он мне нравится! Он меня яблоками угощал, а в кармане у него булка. И вообще! Жеребчик дело говорит. Пусть поёт. Глядишь, и правда, тебе платить будут нормально. А то помнишь, как меня в прошлом году в залог оставил? Не помнишь? А я помню! Меня там одним сеном кормили! Одним, волчья пасть, сеном! Целую неделю. И из стойла не выпускали! Тебя бы так! Так что парня берём. Хоть имя у него дурацкое. Лютик! Пф! Курам на смех. Вот бы звали его Яблочком или Персиком. Ну да ладно. Пусть будет Лютиком. Я не против.

Так! Геральт! Куда ты опять лезешь? Лютик! А ты, что рот разявил?! За ним, живо! Не понял? Так я подопну. О! Как шустро поскакал. Прям, как я в молодости. Ну вдвоем разберутся. Разберутся. Разберутся... Наверно. Так, по ходу разборки затянулись. Ну бывает, подождем, побродим. Может пожуём чего.

А ты кто? Уши торчком, эльф значит. А тебе разрешали меня трогать? Ну иго-го-го. То есть упс. Да, ушастый. Тебя учили не подходить к лошадям сзади. А я не просто лошадь. Я лошадь ведьмака. С ним, или так, или копыта откинешь на первом же деле. Сожрут и не подавятся. Вот и приходится с любой стороны быть красивой и бить копытом.

О! А вот мои драгоценные. Потрёпанные, но на своих двоих. Я ж говорила: «Разберутся». А что, булочки нет? Отобрали? И деньги? Не, пойдём вернем! Что? Еле отпустили? Лютню новую дали? А мне какой с этого прок? А-а-а, хорошо петь будешь. Прославишь наши похождения в веках? Не, я столько не проживу. Ну да ладно, мы всё равно тебя берём. Ты главное булочку найди.

****

Ты хлебушек посолил? Ах, ты моя умница с дурацким именем. Корми меня, корми! Люби меня, люби! Погладь меня, погладь! Да, понимаю. Не, характер у него нормальный. И не бревно он. Просто, к нему подход надо знать. И это тоже понимаю. Да, вижу я, что стараешься. Не ценит твои песни. Ну звиняй, Лютик. Нет. Ему не медведь на ушах плясал. Слух у него получше моего. А вот со с вкусом беда. Понимаешь, трудное детство. Игрушки прибитые к полу. Вот-вот. Да. Этой самой ему и не хватает. Тонкости. Ну давай, давай, тётя Плотва тебя пожалеет. Как я такая ласковая у такого топора? Компенсирую. Ладно, дуй спать и дай поспать тёте Плотве. У вас работа завтра.

Ох-хо-хо. А жеребчик-то у нас похоже не против за кобылку побыть. Но что сопли-то разводить, да на лютне тренькать? Разве Геральта этим проймешь? Ему надо сразу и в лоб. А там уж как кривая вывезет, или сам в лоб огребешь, или будет тебе счастье. Аха-ха-ха. Спа-а-ать.

****

Что ты дергаешься? Те что сказано? «Стой, держи Плотву и никуда не суйся!» Вот и держи меня. Я, знаешь ли, тоже нервничаю. Пожрать есть? Меня еда успокаивает. Только корочка? Да что ты будешь делать-то! У меня стресс! Там Чудо-Юдо-Хрен-с-Горы, а тут всего лишь жалкая корочка! Да не бешусь я! Сам стой спокойно. Ладно, давай сюда свою корочку. Что с тобой делать, балда с лютней.

Фух! Я ж говорила, что нефиг психовать! Какого лошадиного бога ему сделается. Он как таракан – неубиваемый. Во! Я ж говорила! Живой. Стоит не падает. Только малость помятый и грязный. Мама лошадь, ты в таком виде прям в седло сядешь? А пешочком не хочешь пройтись? Да, узнала я тебя, узнала. Да, знаю, что ты там всех грохнул! Но разве это повод на меня в таком виде, а главное с таким запахом лезть? Что ты там, Лютик, говоришь? Он может быть ранен? Ну ладно. Но потом меня отмыть! Лютик, не ной. Тут я – главная пострадавшая!

О! Трактир – наш дом родной! Да! Все слушайте Геральта. Ухаживать за мной!

Ум. Жизнь хороша, когда жрешь не спеша. Мальчик, ты водичку свежую принёс? А то смотри, если я тебя зубами тяпну... Ладно, живи. Надеюсь на сегодня всё. Поели можно и поспать.

Как не спать? Ты что опять приперся? Лютик! Что опять? Ну? Ты его мыл? Задницу ромашкой натирал? А он сказал, что не друг? А ты его напоил? Накормил? Лютик, ты дебил. Сказано же тебе: «Ему надо прямо в лоб», – а не про дружбу заливать. Вывернулся он. Придумал, что услуга нужна. Гений! И? Что? На ночь глядя куда чапать? Куда? В замок? Ох-хо-хо-хо! Грехи мои тяжкие! Ну попёрлись. Что с вас дураков взять.

****

Слышь, Геральт! Если б на меня так смотрели, я б сама ему дала и даже присела, чтобы этот цветуёчик с табуреткой не бегал. Задрал уже. Оба задрали. Всё. Дуйте рыбу ловить, а я вот тут на полянке травку пощиплю. Солнышко, кузнечики, травка, васильки. И без всяких страданий. Хорошо. Хорошо. Хор... Мама кобыла! Ты что с ним сделал? Ну парень всего лишь хотел немного твоего внимания. Зачем сразу до полусмерти-то?

Кто? Не ты? Джин? Что загадал? Чтоб его полюбил сильнейший и прекраснейший? Лютик, ты дебил. Поэт хренов. Геральту даже эльфы ввалили по самые помидоры. Конечно, джин понял на свой лад и отлюбил тебя джиновским способом по самое небалуйся. Ну ладно. И чо? Помрет? Поняла. Грузим Лютика на меня. Не вопрос! Едем. Да, это галоп. Слушай, мудило ты старый! Если б не твоя твердолобость, никакой джин не нужен был бы. Помрёт теперь, кто меня яблоками будет кормить? А? А тебя кто будет развлекать? Да, скачу я! Не надо меня понукать. Да, могу быстрее, но тогда довезёшь ты хладный труп.

Ой! Не нравится мне мне тут. И эта мадама не нравится. Вы там поострожнее-е-е. Е. Да. Натворят фигни, а я стой, волнуйся. Эй, есть тут кто нибудь? А пожевать? Я нервничаю. Ты кто такой? Сам тупая скотина. А копытом в глаз? Вот я вас двуногих отлично понимаю. А вы меня нет. Значит кто тупой? Правильно. Ты. Ну, в твоем случае надежда еще есть. Раз понимаешь, насколько ты идиот. Да, не волнует меня кто у тебя там! У меня, вообще, там полтора долбоёба, и я не квакаю. Невеста? Любимая? А поподробнее? То есть та коза, что творит здесь разное твоя любимая? А я причем? У меня на психоанализ и сочувствие строгий лимит. И тот Лютик на год вперед выбрал. Вали отсюда. Без тебя тошно. Давай, дуй по холодку. Да, мне до утренней звезды, куда ты свалишь! Можешь к ней. Я не возражаю. Да. Да. Прям к ней. Да! Да, скажи ей, что любишь. Видишь я и гривой трясу, хвостом, и головой. Свали уже. Гляди ка! Понял. А вот я не хрена не поняла. Мне тут что на улице всю ночь торчать?! Геральт! Лютик! Вы помирать взаправду собрались?

Ой! Святые кабачки! Что делается! Может я зря этого двуногого послала к козе? Это же нужно так скандалить, что весь дом разнести! У меня теперь вся грива в пыли! Ладно.

Зато всё видно. Так. Ого-го. Наконец-то! Слава папе жеребцу. А коза? Коза тоже довольна. Одна я жрать хочу! Нет в мире справедливости, я тут из всех сухожилий рвусь, а мне маковой росинки в рот никто не кинул. Сволочи. Слышь, пацан, сам свое сено жри, пока твою хозяйку охаживают. Стой. Куда пошёл. Нет, ты вали. Но сено оставь. И водички там не забудь.

Ну привет. Я тоже рада вас видеть. А рожи-то довольные. Геральт? Ты хочешь Лютика на меня посадить? Теперь у вас любовь, а у меня дополнительная нагрузка. Счастье нашли, но совесть потеряли. Ну ладно. Он легенький против тебя кабаняры. Поехали. Что? Ну стою. Не поняла. Лютик? Тебе больно ехать верхом? На мне? Геральт! Меня, скаковую лошадь оскорбили подозрением в непрофессионализме! Геральт! Скажи, что у меня шаг мягче перины. Именно! Я не виновата. В чем дело то? Да не блей ты как овца. Кто виноват? Геральт-жеребец? Ну упс. Иго-го-го.


End file.
